Archie the Trainz Railway Simulator Character and Friends - Episode 26 - Anthony's Exploit - George Carlin - UbiSoftFan94.
Here is the twenty-sixth episode of Archie the Trainz Railway Simulator Character and Friends, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast *Anthony as Edward *Texas as Henry *Craig as Gordon *Samson as James *Jinty as Duck *Jacob as Boco *Terry and Jones as Bill and Ben *Benny the Cab as Bertie *Emmet as Sir Topham Hatt *Edgar as Jeremiah Jobling *Jem Cole as Himself *George Carlin as The Narrator Transcript *Narrator: Benny was giving some visitors the tour on the Island of Sodor. It was their last afternoon, and Anthony was preparing to take them to meet Terry and Jones. He found it hard to start the heavy train. *Texas: Did you see him straining? *Narrator: Asked Texas. *Samson: Positively painful. *Narrator: Remarked Samson. *Craig: Just pathetic. *Narrator: Grunted Craig. *Craig: He should give up and be preserved before it's too late. *Jinty: Shut up! *Narrator: Burst out Jinty. *Jinty: You're all jealous. Anthony's better than any of you. *Humphrey: You're right, Toots. *Narrator: Said Jacob. *Jacob: Anthony's old, but he'll surprise us all. *Anthony: I've done it, we're off! I've done it, we're off! *Narrator: Said Anthony, as he finally puffed out of the station. Terry and Jones were delighted to see the visitors. They loved being photographed. Later, they took the party to the China Clay Works in the break van special. Everyone had a splendid time, and the visitors were most impressed. Then, Anthony took the visitors home. On the way, the weather changed. Wind and rain buffered in Anthony. His sanding gear failed, and his fireman rode in front dropping sand on the rails by hand. Suddenly, Anthony's wheels slipped fiercely and with a shrieking crack, something broke. The crew inspected the damage. Repairs took some time. *Driver: One of your crank pins broke, Anthony. *Narrator: Said Edward's driver. *Driver: We've taken your side rods off. Now you're like an old fashioned engine. Can you get these people home? They must start back tonight? *Anthony: I'll try, sir. *Narrator: Promised Anthony. Anthony puffed and pulled his hardest, but his wheels kept slipping, and he could not start the heavy train. The passengers were anxious. The driver, fireman, and the conductor went along the train, making adjustments between the coaches. *Driver: We've loosened the couplings, Anthony. Now you can pick up your coaches one by one, just as you do with freight cars. *Anthony: That'll be much easier. *Narrator: Said Anthony. *Anthony: Come on! *Narrator: He puffed, and moved cautiously forward. The first coach moving, helped to start the second, and the second helped the third. *Anthony: I've done it, I've done it! *Narrator: Puffed Anthony. *Driver: Steady, boy. *Narrator: Said his driver. *Driver: Well done, boy! You've got them, you've got them! *Narrator: And he listened happily to Anthony's steady beat, as he forced slowly but surely ahead. At last, battered, wearly, but unbeaten, Anthony steamed in. Texas was waiting for the visitors with the special train. *Anthony: Peep peep! *Narrator: Sir Emmet Hatt angrily pointed to the clock, but excited passengers cheered and thanked Anthony, his driver and fireman. Jinty and Jacob saw to it that Anthony was left in peace. Craig and Samson remained respectfully silent. Category:UbiSoftFan94